narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuNaru/Unofficial
Openings/Endings 'Part I' Opening *In Naruto opening 1 - Rocks, after Naruto defeated an enemy, Sasuke walks toward Naruto. Sasuke help Naruto up after they had their fists bump. Ending *In Naruto Ending 8 - Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (The First Time I Spoke With You), a picture is shown of a young Naruto is seen watching a sad young Sasuke in the beginning and the end of the ending. 'Part II' Opening *In Naruto Shippuden Opening 2 - Distance, the song is a reference to the friendship bond between Naruto and Sasuke. * In Naruto Shippuden Opening 3 - Blue Bird, Naruto and Sasuke's placement in the opening allude to the Chinese concept of the Yin and Yang. *In Naruto Shippuden opening 8 - Diver, Sasuke's face can be seen very close to Naruto's. Also, Naruto follows Sasuke into the darkness in order to save him. *In Naruto Shippuden opening 17 - Wind, Naruto and Sasuke's hand can be seen trying to reach out to grab each other's hand. Ending *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 6 - Broken Youth, Naruto and Sasuke can be seen walking towards each other. They stopped after they walked past each other. When they were about to fight, they stopped and walked away. Additionally the lyrics "So please kiss me, please kiss me, all night!" play as they're walking towards each other. *In Naruto Shippuden ending 19 - Place To Try, Naruto remembers the flashback of him and Sasuke, which encourage Naruto to grow stronger to fight and save Sasuke from his darkness next time when they meet again. *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 20 - Bai Mai Saido (By My Side), Naruto tries to reach his hand towards Sasuke but Sasuke refuses it and then Naruto was trap in Sasuke's darkness. In the darkness, when Naruto felt Sasuke's malice, he tries to get out. With the help of Naruto's parents; Minato and Kushina, Naruto was able to break out of Sasuke's darkness. Minato and Kushina encourage Naruto by pushing him to the front. Naruto then walk towards Sasuke and tries to reaches his hand towards Sasuke's hand. *In Naruto Shipuden Ending 21 - Cascade, Naruto and Sasuke's placement in the beginning of the ending allude to the Chinese concept of the Yin and Yang. Later, Naruto and Sasuke can be seen fighting each other. At the end of the ending, Naruto and Sasuke can be seen near each other as they watch the blue sky. *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 30 - Nebā Chenji (Never Change), Naruto can be seen sitting alone somewhere at Konoha while Sasuke running and stop as he watches the view of Konoha. The camera then focuses on Sasuke and the leaves blow by when he smiles. After the leaves blow by, the camera focuses on Naruto and he can be seen smiling. *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 31 - Dame Dame Da (It’s Absolutely No Good), young Naruto can be seen running at a beach. When young Sasuke runs past him, Naruto try to chase after Sasuke but Sasuke runs further away from him. The background changes where the older Naruto can be seen sitting on the water tower while the older Sasuke can be seen sitting on a tree. The background changes again with Naruto lying on the ground during autumn while Sasuke standing somewhere watching the snow falls. The background changes back to the beach scene where Naruto can be seen running at the beach during sunset. Sasuke can be seen running at the beach at night and then stop when Naruto and Sasuke see each other. The ending song ended with Naruto and Sasuke staring at each other. *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 32 - Spinning World, Naruto and Sasuke is seen fighting each other. Later, they work together fighting together along with Kakashi and Sakura. The scene then cuts to Naruto and Sasuke uses their ultimate jutsu (Rasengan and Chidori) at each other. They can be seen staring at each other at the end of the ending. Fillers 'Part II' Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc In episode 60, after Fūka said that Naruto is a naive boy, she asked Naruto, "have you had your first kiss?". Naruto then blushes and yelled at Fūka angrily that he had his "kissing experience". Naruto then remembered his "kissing experience" with Sasuke, making him blushes again and said to Fūka, "Sure it was with a guy but still...". Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In Naruto Shippuden episode 194; The Worst Three-Legged Race, Team 7 is on a mission to retrieve a stolen golden statue from a gang of thieves. During the mission, Sakura gets captured while Naruto and Sasuke hands were stuck together. When Naruto and Sasuke found out that their hands were stuck together, they tried to separate each other by tugging each other. They tried jumping off a waterfall to separate themselves. This results in them nearly drowning and sent hurling out from the water before accidentally kissing on the lips and fall back into the water. After this they are both blushing and Sasuke shouts, "Why do I always end up kissing you?!", to which Naruto responds, "You took the words right out of my mouth!" before they blush in humiliation. Later, Naruto and Sasuke have an argument about whether they should save Sakura or complete the mission first. Sasuke thinks they should go find Kakashi first while Naruto thinks they should go find Sakura first. During the argument, Naruto suddenly tells Sasuke that he needs to pee and Sasuke, who was stuck to Naruto, was dragged along with him to a rock wall. Sasuke then told Naruto to hold it but he replied that he can't and when they started to argue again, they encounter one of the thieves. After defeating the thief, Sasuke told Naruto that if they want to save Sakura, they have to work together; which makes Naruto surprise and glad on what Sasuke had just said. Naruto then told Sasuke that he need to go; making Sasuke speechless. Sasuke feels awkward and then sigh, telling Naruto that he needs to go too. Near the end of the episode, Naruto and Sasuke have work together to save Sakura and defeated the thieves. In the end of the episode, when Naruto complained about being stuck with Sasuke, Sakura tells the two that the thing will crumble and fall apart within two or three days, much to their disappointment. Naruto then turns to Sasuke and says that he needs to go again. Telling Naruto to stop it, Naruto replied Sasuke that they already peed together, which shocks Sakura. They then can be seen standing next to each other at a tree; Naruto trying to pull down his pants with Sasuke preventing him. Power Arc In episode 293; Power - Episode 4, while the Nine-Tails tries to control Naruto, Dokku calls him, but gets shouted instead. Dokku asks Naruto what burden a powerful person carries and made him choose the reason why he desires to be powerful, seeing flashbacks of his comrades of Konoha and also Sasuke, he answered Dokku that he want to protect his comrades and save a friendSasuke, leading to the seal inside Naruto to gain strength again. Kakashi's Anbu Arc: The Shinobi That Lives in the Darkness In episode 359; the night of the tragedy, Naruto can be seen running towards Sasuke in the academy; telling him that he is not going to lose to him. Sasuke ignore Naruto and told him to shut up. Angered, Naruto told Sasuke to stop acting so high and about to punch Sasuke. Sasuke dodge Naruto's attack and called him annoying, which makes Naruto even more pissed. After the Uchiha clan massacre, in the academy, Naruto sees Sasuke sitting alone near the academy fence. Naruto is concern about Sasuke as he wondered what is up with him. Naruto then walk towards Sasuke but he got hit by a ball and angrily walked toward the pupils who laughed at him, leaving Sasuke alone. Mecha-Naruto Filler Arc When Mecha-Naruto battles Naruto, all of Naruto's Nine-Tails chakra was nearly siphoned by Mecha-Naruto but he refuses to give up, saying to the Nine-Tail he came back to the village to train hard and get stronger so he can bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc During Tsunade's dream while under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Naruto goes to Sasuke's house before meeting with Sakura and Kakashi. Sasuke is not happy with this and when Naruto says they are friends, Sasuke denies it and they run off to meet with the rest of their team. As everyone fights the Akatsuki, Naruto is separated from his friends and Sasuke decides that completing the mission is more important than finding Naruto and his other missing comrades. Despite this, Naruto and Sasuke work together to defeat the Akatsuki and end the battle with Team Jiraiya. Seeing Naruto growing stronger, Sasuke begins treating Naruto with disdain and becomes more violent to him. As he undergoes training to learn the Chidori, Sasuke reacts angrily upon seeing Naruto arrive with Sakura and forces him into a fight, which is stopped by Minato. When he sees the damage Naruto's Rasengan caused, Sasuke becomes more enraged and displeased with his progress in getting stronger. He transfers from Team 7 to the Konoha Military Police Force, and goes through three years of intense training with the sole purpose of getting strong enough to defeat Naruto. Naruto also decides to leave the village to undergo Sage Jutsu training, so that he can get strong enough to gain Sasuke's acknowledgement. After returning to the village and becoming a lieutenant with the police force, Sasuke and Naruto clash over the Uchiha's harsh treatment to the villagers but they are stopped from fighting by Danzo. When Sasuke is dismissed from the force, he blames Naruto for this, Naruto, hwoever, says that Sasuke is still welcomed to rejoin Team 7. Becoming obsessed with gaining power, Sasuke defects from Konoha and goes to Orochimaru. Naruto, after learning Orochimaru wants to use Sasuke's body as a vessel, rushes to find him. When they meet, Sasuke is already under the influence of the Cursed Seal and challenges Naruto into a fight to test his new powers. Naruto reluctantly agrees but refuses to use serious force. Sasuke takes advantage of this by impaling Naruto with Chidori and saying how much he always hated Naruto for getting stronger. Naruto is shocked by this and confesses he always liked being friends with Sasuke and he felt they were similar to each other because they grew up in their fathers' shadow. Eventually, Naruto's Nine-Tails chakra heals him and Sasuke, impressed and shocked, acknowledges Naruto as an equal but still intends to finish him off. In the battle's climax, before they could deliver the final blow with Rasengan and Chidori respectively, Itachi suddenly appears in the middle and is impaled by Sasuke's Chidori before disappearing, leaving Sasuke shocked. Naruto later appears unconscious on the ground with Sasuke emerging as the winner but he decides against killing Naruto. After some time, Sasuke kills Orochimaru but falls unconscious due to being poisoned and is saved by Sasori, who tells Sasuke that there are people who deserved to die but are still alive. Thinking Naruto deserves to die and blaming him for Itachi's "death", Sasuke decides to destroy the village in revenge. However, upon learning Itachi is still alive and questioning his decision, Sasuke joins forces with Naruto and the Allied Shinobi Forces against the Akatsuki. After the Akatsuki is defeated, Naruto asks Sasuke to return to the village so they can start over and be friends. Sasuke agrees to return but says Naruto and the others still aren't his comrades and he will change the world in his own way. In their final battle, Sasuke says he still doesn't see Naruto as a comrade and confesses that he despises him. In his explanation, Sasuke hates that Naruto had gotten stronger than him and left him behind, and Sasuke feels he should rightfully be the strongest. Naruto refutes this, insisting he always thought of Sasuke as a friend. At the end, Sasuke admits he has always been jealous of Naruto, who offers his hand out to Sasuke. Although Sasuke refuses to hold hands with him, he returns to the village and poses a photograph with Naruto and their friends as a sign of reconcilement. Movies 'Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow' In a post-credits scene, when Naruto yelled that he forgot to ask Kazahana Koyuki for an autograph. Sasuke then told to Naruto that he got the autograph for him, much to Team 7 surprise. Sasuke then blushes and give the autograph to Naruto. 'Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel' When Naruto was unconscious, he had a dream of him and Sasuke walking towards each other. However, they passed by each other without a word; with this, Naruto woke up into the battle. The point of the dream, however, emphasized Naruto's regret over losing Sasuke, and strengthened his resolve not to lose any more friends. 'Naruto Shippuden the Movie' When Sasuke was mentioned by Tsunade that Lee became his replacement for the mission, Naruto and Sakura can be seen depressed. 'Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds' Through a series of events, Naruto and Sakura found themselves in front of an evil monster calling itself the Zero-Tails. The creature sensed that Naruto had a huge dark power inside of him, so it taunted Naruto and coaxed him to use that power by saying that he cannot save anyone without it. This made Naruto remember his failure in saving Sasuke, and became emotionally unstable, which caused him to enter his initial jinchūriki form, and eventually evolved to his four-tailed state. Near the end of the movie, when Naruto was about to finish off Shinno, Sasuke appeared suddenly, striking Shinno with Chidori Senbon, which attacked Shinno's cells and forced him to revert back to his normal form. Sasuke then explained that Orochimaru needed help with a reincarnation technique to Shinnō, who then gave Sasuke a scroll, saying that that would be enough help. Shinnō then fled the scene, with Sasuke chasing him. Naruto told Amaru to go find the villagers while he went after Sasuke. As they chase Shinno, they found themselves in a deep chamber with a strange large cocoon that seemed to absorb any chakra in the area and there Naruto asked Sasuke what he was doing there, which Sasuke ignored. When Shinnō had fused with the cocoon he taunts Naruto and Sasuke and an angry Naruto jumps down to fight him. Sasuke soon follows suit. The cocoon then attacked Naruto and Sasuke. All of their counterattacks proved useless, as any chakra they used was absorbed by the cocoon and rendered harmless. Using tentacles as his arms, Shinnō grabbed hold of both of them and began draining their chakra. Sasuke activated the first level of his cursed seal, releasing its evil chakra, and Naruto, who had understood Sasuke's plan, turned into his initial jinchūriki form and sent a large amount of chakra into the Zero-Tails, and managed to break free with his shadow clones before using Tornado Rasengan. After escaping himself, Sasuke ascended to the second level of the cursed seal, before using Chidori Katana to cut off the beast's power. The creature began rampaging after regaining control of it, having now completely absorbed Shinno. Amaru found and released Hinata and the rest of the villagers who had been taken prisoner as Sasuke and Naruto exited the building. Naruto rushed out of the ruins, and ordered Amaru to go. She refused, but Sasuke then threw her into the boat by force. As the lifeboat left, a tentacle appeared and tried to stop the boat leaving, but Sasuke cut it away. Naruto then thank Sasuke and forced him onto the lifeboat using a Rasengan, mouthing a few words to Sasuke as he fell before flying away using the wings from his cursed seal form. Sasuke is next seen worrying about Naruto and was relieved when watching Naruto being saved by Jiraiya from a distance. Sasuke turns around and goes back to Orochimaru's hideout. In the Orochimaru's hideout, Orochimaru notices that Sasuke seemed different, and asks him if a "good thing" happened to him. Sasuke ignored the question and going off to train. Once outside, Sasuke remembers what Naruto had said to him during Naruto blew him onto the lifeboat. Naruto told Sasuke that he will definitely bring him back to Konoha. Sasuke then resumed his training. 'Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie' When Naruto and Sakura are sent into the Genjutsu World, they are shown shocked when they meet Sasuke in the village; not knowing at the time that they were actually meeting his alternate self. At the bath house, Naruto was overreacting about everyone's personalities to which Sasuke says to Naruto that it's annoying seeing him overreacting. Naruto comments that Sasuke is still the same. The boys then go to the girls' bath house when they hear Ino's scream. As everyone left chasing after Lee, Naruto and Sakura talks about their friends' personalities and saying only Sasuke's personalities is still the same. CD Drama 'Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke' As the events start, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno have been in the Limited Tsukuyomi world for one day. Almost the end of the CD Drama, alternate Sasuke receives a punch from alternate Hinata. In the end of the CD Drama, Naruto sees Sasuke when he is waiting for Sakura. Naruto laughs at Sasuke after seeing his face and asks what happened to his face, to which Sasuke tells him to shut up and leave him alone. Naruto then comments that even though everyone is different, Sasuke is the only one who doesn't change. Video Games 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution' *Naruto and Sasuke can wear or exchange each other's outfit. Players can choose Naruto wearing Sasuke's outfit and Sasuke wearing Naruto's outfit. *When the player chooses Naruto and Sasuke as a team, they get the title "Best Friends", and it is shown in quotation marks suggesting that that may not actually be the case. No other titles for different mix ups of characters have quotation marks. Prologue 'Prologue of Road to Ninja' In the Prologue of Road to Ninja manga special and in filler episode 311, Lee decided to invite Naruto and the rest of their friends to the public bath after seeing how lonely Naruto feels. There, when Naruto is having a fun time with them and thinking to himself that this is better than being alone, he suddenly thought of Sasuke. Naruto wonders to himself what Sasuke is doing right now and he really have change a lot. In the anime, Naruto continues wonders to himself that if Sasuke didn't change, he would be here with them now and he surprise to see Sasuke sitting next to him and smiles at him. It is then reveal that the Sasuke who sitting next to him Naruto was actually Shino. Omakes In the omake after Naruto Shippuden episode 27, Naruto and Lee talk about Sakura and how much cooler she has got since the last season, but they end up arguing about who loves her more and who will win her love. Naruto claims that he will win her love because he and Sakura are in the same team, but Lee ends up pulling out a trump card by reminding Naruto about kissing Sasuke by accident, causing Naruto to end the short in embarrassment. OVAs 'Find the Four-Leaf Red Clover!' Naruto decided to help Konohamaru to find the crimson four leaf clover, located in a dangerous and forbidden place called Akagahara. On their way they meet Sasuke and Sakura, waiting for Kakashi, whom they later inform on the plan of the pair. After activating almost every trap on the way to the clover, they find that there are many clovers but none seem to have four leaves. When Konohamaru discovers one beneath a statue, the pair was attacked by puppets. It is only when Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi arrive that they are rescued by placing the statue back to its original position. Naruto and Sasuke are shown working together and watching each other's back when they are fighting the puppets. 'Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!' As Team 7 were assigned a C-rank mission escorting a ninja named Shibuki, to his home Takigakure, he offered Team 7 a separate new mission helping pick up trash outside the village. When Team 7 is about to leave after completing the clean-up mission, a woman appears, informs them that the village is under attack and then passes out. When they got ambushed by the enemies, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and Shibuki onto the ground and tells them to stay down. After telling them to stay down, he went to fights the enemies. After Sasuke defeated some of the enemies, Shibuki brings Naruto and Sasuke to the village whereas Sakura stays to take care of the woman and the kids; shortly after they get captured and being use as hostages. On their way going to the village, Sasuke told Naruto to stay focused. At the village, when Sasuke figure out that the enemies are in the village, he quickly pushes Naruto into the river and tells him to take Shibuki somewhere safe while he distract the enemies. Sasuke was being captured when he fights the enemies and was use as a hostage along with Sakura and the rest of the villagers. When Naruto save a kid, Sasuke was shocked when he sees Naruto got stabbed with a kunai by Suien and he was shown worried about Naruto when Naruto was being beaten by Suien and his group. Shibuki then drink the Hero Water and easily defeated the group leaving only Suien to defeat. Soon after fighting Suien, Shibuki was defeated; Suien soon after took the bottle of Hero Water and drank it. After seeing Suien stomp Shibuki into the ground Naruto got on his feet and attacked; Shibuki then untied Sasuke. Sasuke then works together Naruto to defeat Suien. During the fight, Naruto transformed into his Nine-Tails' cloak, and Sasuke's Sharingan appeared as well and they then defeated Suien saving the villagers. 'Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!' The Rookie Nine, plus Team Guy, is taking part in a sports competition in which the winning team gets one whole week free from missions. Naruto really needs to go to the bathroom, forcing him to make repeated dashes for the bathroom in between games, only to be foiled each time by one of the other ninja who are mostly unaware of his condition. During the relay race, Sasuke accidentally poked Naruto's butt with a relay race baton he was holding. Out of desperation, Naruto wins the relay race which wins Team 7 the vacation, only to be spoiled by Naruto releasing his bowels, much to everyone's disgust. 'Finally a clash! Jōnin vs. Genin!! Indiscriminate Grand Melee Tournament Meeting!' A contest is made by the Fifth Hokage called jōnin vs genin. The point is to collect crystals for points, with the higher-ranked chūnin and jōnin holding crystals worth more points. The genin have blue crystals, while the chūnin and jōnin have red crystals. Before the contest begins, when Naruto said that this contest will be easy, Sasuke smirked and called Naruto a dumbass. Much to Naruto annoyance, he then turned around and yelled at Sasuke angrily. Naruto and Sasuke then have a little argument but they were stopped by Sakura. During the contest, when Naruto found Sasuke fighting Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke started argued again. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke are not good in teamwork, Kakashi started to call both of them brats. Annoyed, Naruto then tells Sasuke that they should work together to defeats Kakashi, and Sasuke thought the same thing. They work together to fight Kakashi. During the fights, Naruto uses the rasengan and Sasuke uses the chidori, together they heading towards Kakashi but their technique were stopped by Kakashi. When Kakashi wants to lecture them after their lost, Naruto and Sasuke starts argue again without listening to Kakashi's lecture. 'Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den!' The new transfer student at the prestigious Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki, arrives and announces his ambition to become the Yakuza leader of all Japan, developing a rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha in the process. When Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, Sasuke tripped from stepping a can while Naruto tripped from stepping his pants and fall on Sasuke; making them accidentally kiss each other. 'The Cross Roads' Between the Land of Waves Arc and Chūnin Exam Arc, Team 7 starts a new B-ranked mission. During the mission, while doing reconnaissance, Kakashi finds Genmai who is being attacked by a dog, but gets stuck in a trap. When the rest of the team got ambushed by a group of missing-nin and their leader, Kajika, who have orders from Orochimaru to test Sasuke's strength and abilities, Sasuke saves both Sakura and Naruto; kicking Naruto to a tree and grabbing Sakura and quickly protect her from the explosions. While Yamame attacks Sasuke and Iwana attacks Naruto, Sakura is kidnapped by Kajika. Naruto and Sasuke having an argument about waiting for Kakashi to get back but Naruto doesn't want to lose sight of Sakura and he then go to pursuit Kajika and his group. Sasuke have no choice but to follow Naruto as well. When Naruto caught up with them, Yamame and Iwana ambushed Naruto but he was save by Sasuke. When Kajika leave with Sakura, Yamame and Iwana was hiding waiting for good opportunity to attack them, Naruto and Sasuke was shown watching each other's back but Sasuke was annoyed when Naruto use the Harem Jutsu to find the location where the enemies are hiding. A fight then takes place between Yamame, Iwana, Naruto and Sasuke, in which Naruto and Sasuke get the upper-hand. Disguised, they go to Kajika, only to be soon detected to be impostors. A fight takes place between Kajika, Naruto and Sasuke. When Sasuke is fighting Kajika's clone, he is shown concern about Naruto who is defeated by Kajika and faint. During the fight, Sasuke right arm was injured and feeling Kajika is far more skilled in both ninjutsu and taijutsu than they are, Sasuke begins to doubt whether victory is possible. At that time, Naruto save Sasuke by throwing his kunai to Kajika's kunai when Kajika attack the injured Sasuke with a kunai and Naruto was save by Sasuke when Kajika ambushed Naruto from behind wanted to stabbed him with a kunai. When Naruto and Sasuke finally start working together, using Sasuke's Sharingan to see Kajika's chakra and Naruto's attacks, misguide Kajika in thinking they are just attacking him with kunai, while they were actually setting up a trap with wire strings, capturing him. At the end, Team 7 returns Genmai to his son. 'Naruto Shippūden: Sunny Side Battle!!!' Sasuke has a dream about Itachi, frying an egg for him. Itachi pours some soy sauce after frying it and the Uzumaki and Uchiha symbol can be seen on the egg yolk. Sasuke actually eats the Uzumaki egg rather than ignoring it. When Sasuke wakes up from his dream, Naruto pokes Sasuke's forehead and says that he is finally awake. Naruto then tells Sasuke that they need to go to the battle and Sakura is waiting for them. Sasuke is confused as to what is going on, and Naruto smiles at the confused Sasuke and tells him that it is what Itachi would want from him. Naruto then runs off as Sasuke chases after him, telling him to wait for him. As he is running after Naruto, the sand he is standing on suddenly turns into egg yolks and the background of the desert they are at suddenly changes into a giant pan. Sasuke and Naruto look up to see Itachi holding them in the pan, and he asks if he is still dreaming. SasuNaru in Pop Culture 'Books, Comics, Manga and Magazines' *There is a Shounen Jump Nakama Spread in Shounen Jump Magazine. Main characters from each series' featured a 仲間 (nakama) from their series'. Sasuke appeared as Naruto's nakama. In anime, there are two common words in Japanese for "friend", which is 仲間 (nakama) and 友達 (tomodachi). **Tomodachi is the words that are more likely to hear in everyday life in Japan. The meaning of tomodachi is friend such as childhood friends, buddies at school, coworkers, or neighbours. It’s made up of the kanji for "friend" and "pluralization", which gives the connotation of groups of friends. **Although "nakama" is also translated as "friend" in English, it holds quite a different meaning than "tomodachi". It’s made up of the kanji for "relationship" and "space" which gives the impression of something more intense and complex than simply a group of buddies. Unlike tomodachi, nakama don’t necessarily like each other or want to hang out with each other. For nakama, the friendship that binds them comes from having common goals and values rather than enjoying each other’s company. Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Yaoi couples Category:Konoha couples